The present invention relates in general to radio frequency communication and in particular to various embodiments of actively preventing portable electronic devices such as contactless smart cards from being wirelessly interrogated.
Generally, portable electronic devices such as contactless smart cards, key fobs, radio frequency identification devices (RFID), cellular phones, etc. are designed to provide the consumer with a way to engage in wireless communication and data exchange using radio frequency (RF) signals. For example, contactless smartcards allow a consumer to store and transmit financial data and other personal data to third parties such as banks. In another example, portable electronic devices such as RFIDs are used to wirelessly identify articles and allow monitoring of such articles during manufacturing, shipment, storage, etc. Due to the increased popularity of smartcards and RFIDs, it is envisioned that they will eventually be used for virtually all transactions involved in banking, health, insurance, social security, tracking, shipping, etc.
Because contactless electronic devices can operate without wires, contactless portable electronic devices are expected to replace other types of devices that require physical contact and/or physical connections to communicate with other devices and systems. Illustratively, smart cards are expected to replace regular credit cards, as they need not be in contact with a transaction terminal to be operated. Regular contact credit cards having magnetic strips and contact smartcards must come in contact with a reader. Similarly, RFIDs are expected to replace many of the bar code reading systems due to the fact that articles may be identified and tracked wirelessly.
A major benefit of contactless portable electronic devices is that they do not have to be removed from a user's wallet, briefcase, backpack, or purse to be used. Currently, an international standard has been established that sets a standard range between a contactless reader and the contactless portable electronic device. Therefore, a contactless portable electronic device may wirelessly exchange data with a contactless reader without the user having to remove the contactless portable electronic device from his wallet, purse, pocket, etc. as long as he is in range of the contactless reader. For simplicity and cost savings, contactless portable electronic devices often do not have embedded power sources (i.e., batteries). For example, smartcards and RFIDs have an antenna designed to receive RF signals from the contactless reader that is used to both power the smartcard/RFID devices, as well as enable them to communicate with the contactless reader.
Unfortunately, due to the wireless nature of the contactless portable electronic devices, it is entirely possible that a contactless reader may be used for surreptitious interrogation (e.g., data skimming) of the contactless portable electronic devices. In addition, it is conceivable that a contactless reader may be developed or modified to generate a much greater RF signal strength and sensitivity and thereby increase the standard range. Such an enhanced reader may allow surreptitious interrogation of the contactless portable electronic devices from a greater range.
As theft of sensitive information using wireless interrogation of contactless portable electronic devices is a major concern for consumers and businesses alike, law enforcement agencies are actively seeking ways to discover when such activity is taking place. Unfortunately, given the sophistication of the wireless interrogation equipment and the nature of wireless signals, it is easy for wireless interrogation to occur virtually at any time and place. Once the victim of the wireless interrogation discovers that they had sensitive information stolen, it is often too late to discover where the theft took place. Thus, the unauthorized interrogations may continue unabated.
Therefore, what is needed is a device and method that prevents the contactless portable electronic devices from unauthorized interrogation that is simple to use and is cost effective.